


wish for snow

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, and there's no such thing as too much fluff right?, very very late but i wanted to post this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: It's February. There's snow. There's Dan and Phil.And there's one terribly neglected snowman.





	wish for snow

Snow in February is a funny thing.

If Dan closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the furry blanket, hot chocolate close enough to tickle his nose, he could almost pretend it was Christmas again.

And what a Christmas it had been this year.

“Dan, you’re not about to fall asleep while it’s _snowing_ , are you?” There’s a poke at his side, and Dan shuffles over to lay his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, ‘course not.”

“Good. Because this is way too pretty to miss even a second. Much like a certain someone.” Phil tugs at the blanket, giving Dan a flash of cold before wiggling down and laying his head on Dan’s chest. A syrupy warmth fills Dan from the inside out, spreading and tickling every particle so that the thump of his heart radiates through his entire chest.

Dan really does love these extra affectionate moments. He taps the frames of Phil’s glasses against his cheekbones, his smile growing bigger as Phil pulls a sour face and reaches up to intertwine his fingers with Dan’s, tugging them gently away and onto Phil’s chest.

It’s soft there. And a bit tickly from the sparkles, but Dan doesn’t mind. He did a good job picking out this jumper.

This much happiness...it’s gotta be too good to be true. The dazzling sunset casting just the right light on the snow to make it glitter, the utter stillness of the flat, and Phil curled up against him? Something’s got to burst this bubble. Dan doesn’t deserve this.

 _Yes, you do_.

It’s little more than a whisper, but the voice at the back of his head kicks and slices through the branches of his darkest thoughts to stand proud before him.

_It’s as valid a feeling as any other. Enjoy it._

Dan closes his eyes and pulls in a breath to draw himself back to the present. _You’re here. You’re in this moment, and it’s a pretty fucking great one. You’re_ here.

They stay like this for a while, words unnecessary as Dan presses soft kisses to Phil’s head and Phil’s fingers tap out their own little dance on Dan’s palm. Dan lets his other fingers trace slow designs on Phil’s jumper.

Phil was right. This Wednesday off was exactly what they needed.

Then Phil’s shark-patterned foot starts wiggling and Dan lifts his head for a second to giggle, tongue poking out the way it always does when his eyes get extra crinkly. “You wanna go out there?” Dan asks.

Phil gazes up through his eyelashes, the picture of innocence. “Please? I think there’s enough for a snowman and the sun’s just starting to set. It’s perfect.”

“I can’t believe I’m ditching this blanket to build a fucking snowman.”

“I love you!”

Dan rolls his eyes, but his heart thumps like it’s about to burst.

 

**

Out on the balcony, they’ve got their own little slice of London. A sharp wind blasts through Dan’s carefully styled curls but it can’t shake the pleasant feeling spreading through his stomach. He glances at Phil, folding his long body in half to crouch down to the snow, and a moment just like this flashes before him.

They were so _young_ then. So infatuated.

But the image of that inscription, glinting up at him from tiny fluffy crystals, still fills his heart as overwhelmingly as it did eight years ago. His hand burns with the memory of sliding his gloved fingers through Phil’s and squeezing, positive he’d never feel so happy, so _loved,_ as he had in that moment.

(He was so naive. But he was living.)

He crouches beside Phil, gathers snow between his palms, attempting to mould it to Phil’s pile but merely succeeds in pushing it around more. How the fuck did people do this anyway?

Even together, they accomplish little but there’s a whole lot of laughter anyway. It snaps and bubbles deep inside, lighting a fire in Dan that even the freezing snow can’t touch. Dan’s breathless, full of a giddiness he should have outgrown by now but he wouldn’t let go of it for the world.

“Do you think ‘show me that snowussy’ would be an improvement from ‘I love Dan?’” Dan asks, shaking from head to toe in silent laughter.

“Don’t you dare!” Phil shouts, but he’s cackling too. He snatches Dan’s finger before it even touches the snow, eyes wild behind his foggy glasses.

Eventually even their shared body heat isn’t enough to protect their hands from the snow, and Phil pulls them both up. Dan’s just about to pull open the sliding doors when he notices Phil fumbling with his phone.

“Selfie time!” he explains to the question in Dan’s eyes. Dan shakes his head.

Then, the roots of an idea take hold in Dan’s mind. It tickles at his insides, pushes his lips into a smirk rapidly taking over his face. But how to keep Phil from noticing?

Dan slides his own phone out with one hand, crouching down with the other to pat their single pathetic mound of snow like he’s trying to smooth it out for an Instagram photo or something. In a second, he’s got his camera opened up, snow packed in his palm, and…

“You taking a selfie?” he asks, as if he’s just noticing, then takes aim with a massive grin cracking across his face.

The effect is instantaneous. Phil shouts at the impact, bowing down and wrinkling his nose like a pig. It’s _adorable_. Dan can’t stop his laugh from bubbling up and over, as soft as the crinkles around his eyes and as freeing as infinity.

Then a ball of ice is heading straight for Dan’s own eye. He almost drops his phone at the bitter sting of cold.

_That shithead._

Dan snatches up a new snowball and soon the air is full of frozen flakes and uncontrollable laughter and a feeling Dan can only describe as pure elation. The balcony is far too small to chase each other around but they do their best anyway, fingers brushing against polyester and snow boots stomping along the concrete and making nearby pigeons take flight.

A voice inside Dan calls him to tackle Phil to the ground, shower him with kisses (and maybe a bit of snow from his fingers), but he restrains himself. Instead, he wraps fuzzy grey-gloved fingers around Phil’s elbow, locking them both in place and leaning into Phil as the two shake with laughter.

The sun chooses that moment to poke out of the clouds, and Dan draws a breath as it glimmers against Phil’s skin, bringing out the golden flecks in his eyes.

“Phil, you’ve gotta take that selfie now. The lights are _perfect_.” Dan’s tone is hushed, for their ears only.

Phil tucks his head to his chest but agrees.

“For the love of god, _please_ don’t pull a face in this one,” Dan groans. The expressions flitting across Phil’s face may be adorable but it’s the natural smiles, the _Phil Lester_ smiles that really make Dan’s heart flutter.

“And come here. You need to fix your hair.”

“No! You’re gonna smush a snowball on my head!”

“Now, why would I want to do that? Please, Phil?”

Phil eyes Dan over the top of his glasses. Dan steps over anyway.

Of course the wind has scattered Phil’s fringe across his face. Dan is seconds away from brushing the fringe off his forehead entirely until the few snowflakes hanging on send his heart thumping. He trails his fingers along the mound quickly growing atop their tiny table, Phil squirming under his death grip. Dan just lifts his eyebrows and runs his snow-covered hand over Phil’s head and across his shoulders. This time, Phil actually squeals.

“Daaannn! That’s so cold, what are you doing?”

“Shut up, you look a hundred times cuter with snow in your hair. Natural smile, please?”

When Phil turns his phone over to Dan, it’s with a soft lip bite and a flame flickering behind his eyes. And when Dan flicks through the photos, it’s one towards the end that pushes his heart into his throat and sends a gasp rushing from his lips.

 _This_ is Phil. Eyes crinkling a bit at the corners and smile lines pushing his cheeks into the soft little triangles Dan loves to brush his fingers over. It hardly needs any adjustment, just some brightening to bring out the siding of their flat building.

It’s not the snow day either of them had as children. There’s emails waiting to be answered and decisions to be made soon. But for Dan, this is even better.

This time, there’s giggles against chests and splashes of creamy chocolatey goodness and whispered promises of happier, purer days like this one. It takes a while for that to nudge its way into the dark folds of Dan’s brain.

But when it does, Dan swears it feels as magic as the light dancing eternally behind Phil’s eyes.

It’s not perfect. Yet somehow, it’s more than enough.

And for Dan, maybe that is perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) and [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) @phloridas! And thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
